Movable Person, Irreplacable Love
by nala8888
Summary: Claire decides to move away from the boredom in the city and settles down in a small town named Mineral town. Struggling in farmwork and with a deteroirating farm, she meets new friends and even a love interest but things never get right for Claire.
1. I want hit this Old Man

**Hi, this is kinda my first story and I'm not sure if it's really good, I gonna do my best and if yeah like it I'm Glad if not I will respect your own opinion.**

City life is getting boring. What could life be like if she had chosen another path, Claire thought...

At the age of 21 Claire is already bored with life, all she does is eat, sleep and work. She's positive and friendly and can sometimes be naive, she is a hard worker but as she continued working in the office she would tend to space out. Claire came home one evening exhausted and was ready to have a good sleep. As she entered the door she picked up the daily paper that was left in her doorstep she thought of reading the paper before going to sleep. She sat on the chair and started to read, majority that was written on the paper was politics, the rising crime rate in the city and etc. Claire can't stand reading the terrible news from the city and thought of sleeping instead, Just before she shut the paper closed she saw an additional add from the bottom right side of the newspaper.

"BORED WITH LIFE, THEN START A NEW LIFE IN THE FARM!", she read.

She felt interested on the idea and thought of how life could be in the farm, planting crops then harvesting them, collecting products of livestocks, fishing, mining, and meeting new people she thought to herself how life could be so sweet in the farm. Claire thought of calling thinking that starting a new life would be great, while dialing the numbers of the commercial add axiety came to her. What if you won't succeed, you won't make friends in the farm,what about your friends here and you work and everything in the city, she thought... Claire struggled to dial the last number, she then thought of good thoughts of what good can come from it and she dialed the number.

A month later Claire set up all the baggages and asked the movers to place them in the boat. The town she was assigned to was named mineral town and is a small town with little population, this has given Claire the chance to meet everyone and know all of them properly. After moving all the things in the boat, Claire had to take a 4 hour boatride to mineral town she bid farewell to her friends and family, resigned her job and sold her apartment. It was gonna be a long ride.

Claire finally arrived from the long ride, she step done to the dock and examined the town's beach how different it was from the city. Minutes later the mayor came to greet Claire as the new farmer.

"Welcome! you must be Claire, I am Thomas the mayor of Mineral town.", Thomas gave a welcoming smile to Claire. He was a short man with a dazzling red top hat and a red suite, with a curled mustache in the end of it and brown curled hair but is clearly seen that he has bald spots that are covered by his top hat.

"It's very nice to meet you mr. Thomas." Claire responded.

"Thank you for taking the farm, The old man that took care of the farm died a few years ago and his Grandson never responded on the heirloom.", mr. Thomas explained," The farm is a bit run down, but I bet you can fix it if you work hard."

Claire thought that a bit run down was fine, it would be an easy fix. As they walk down to the farm Claire saw the townspeople doing their daily jobs.

"You will be meeting the People tomorrow once you start work." Thomas said

Reaching the farm Claire was surprised to see the farm... It looked ruined and was about to be rotten by rats!The field was filled with cracked old soil that had not been tilled for so long with rocks and braches of different sizes scattered around the field, and Farmhouses that have big holes in the roof and a broken door to add, Her new home was small and dirty from the outside and probably in the inside. Claire stared at the farm for a long while giving Thomas the worry. Claire finally burst in to panic, anger and disbelief.

"Mr Thomas, What is the meaning of this?!, Claire questioned.

"Well... The add was quite over what was expected wasn't it", Thomas said with panic. Claire gave him a good glare that sure made him shiver, "Okay, I kinda lied on the Farm being totally great, with a fake picure, too..." He mumbled.

Claire felt frustrated from the looks of the farm, How was she gonna fix the mess would it take her years, will she ever get use to this she thought. Maybe coming back would be a good idea... but she already sold her sweet apartment and bought this disastrous farm, who would buy it if she tried to sell it. Scratching her head from the thought. Thomas tried to brighten her frustration up by telling her the good side of it but it did not work. Claire was stuck with this run down farm, she felt like hitting the old man.

Claire had no choice but to agree and start the farm, to succeed and have fun... she had a long way to go.


	2. Dah dadadahaaa?

Morning came and the birds were singing, everything was lively, it was a good day to start.

Claire ate her breakfast first thing in the morning and though the weather was beautiful she was in a very bad mood. The house was dirty and it was only filled with a single bed, a tool box, an old box TV, a short table for breakfast, and a side table with her diary on top. Life couldn't get any worst, Thomas had taught her how to farm and take care of animals and though she was not provided with animals she was given her first set of crops to grow. She did doubt that she could grow perfect turnips, she was inexperience, a city girl like her was sure to fail in her first try.

She shrugged off the thought and approached the tool box looking for the right tools. Farm tools were all in, the hoe, sickle, watering can, hammer and axe. The tools seem to be old but not rusty just dull, Claire took the necessary tools and went outside. Holding her hoe with her right hand and watering can to the left she quickly went to the field.

She dropped her tools down and started pulling the weeds out and taking the stones and sticks away. She got her hoe and started tilling a small part of the field, placed her seed in and water them.

"AHHH... This is more work that normal office work!", Claire said as she was not used to this kind of workload. She then thought that making money won't just be from these crops since she had to wait for them to grow, so she thougth of exploring the the forest to do some foraging.

She went south to the forest, she saw little different colored grass and bamboo shoots around the forest she thought of picking them up for selling and did so. Claire was fascinated by the wonders of nature, she had never seen this much green. Living her life in the city made her miss so much of nature. Reaching the mining area she found the hot springs and a waterfall by the other side, she also saw two girls in the area. The first girl had orange hair with a braided high ponytail style wearing a blue jumper, and the second had Long pink wavy hair with a head band to add and a feminin dress to add, she was quite a beauty. They noticed Claire's presence.

"Ah! you must be the new farmer here!", The girl with the orang hair said,"Nice ta meetcha, the names Ann, one of the workers in the inn."

"Hello, My names Popuri, I help take care of the chickens in the poultry.", said the beautiful girl with pink hair.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Claire.", Claire introduced herself.

"what brought you here, Fascinated at the beautiful waterfall!", Ann asked.

"Well I was just wondering around the forest to do some foraging, then I just got here", Claire explained.

"Is that so", Popuri said,"Well, did you know that this area has good charms in it, If you throw something in the waterfall then good things can happen to you!"

"What? isn't it like a Spirit comes out and grants you wish." Ann thought out aloud.

"Well it probably can be one of them?" Popuri said unsurely.

After a few minutes of talking, Ann looked up her watch, "Oh it's the time already, Well we gotta go do our work, Claire. See ya." Ann said as she hurried down the path leading outside.

"I also gotta take care of the chickens, I'll be seeing you soon,Claire. Hope you stop by in the poultry to buy some chickens." Popuri adverstized as she went away, leaving Claire to chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll do that, Bye for now!", Claire replied to both, Happy to have made new friends so fast with very nice people.

Claire thought of staying for awhile to take a rest. She then thought of what Popuri had told her 'Well did you know that this area has good charms in it, If you throw something in the waterfall then good things can happen to you!' Claire took a a flower of the ground and planned to drop in in the water out of curiousity. She then decide and dropped the flower down.

... A long pause happened and Claire thought that it failed, She planned to leave but a light in the water stopped her from moving.

"Hello, I'm the Harvest Goddess, DAH DADADADA DA DAAAH!", a Green haired beautiful spirit with two buns on the side of her hair and braids that connect with the buns who wore beautiful unique clothes said with her after sound effects

Out of shock, Claire asked,"Dah dadahaaa?!", she screamed the question which was unaffective to the spirits smile.

"Hello, You must be Claire, nice to meet y-"

"How do you know my name... *gasp* ARE YOU STALKING ME!?"

"No I just know things...", The goddess said with a sweat drop in her side, disappointed for being called a stalker. "Anyway, Thank you for the gift, I like it very much ... but I won't be giving you your wish...yet."

Claire frozed as the Harvest goddess faded away with her Dah dadadada da daaah thing. Claire ran to her farm quite in disbelief, she shipped her items in the shipping bin and went straight home. She opened her diary and started writing.

Dear diary,

I met two new friends and had a great time with them, but everything changed after the Dah dadah goddess came, it was super weird and I think I might do it again to confirm some mysteries behind the water , because of my great shocked today I will go to sleep now.

-Spring 2

On the other hand, Ann and Popuri never saw Claire the whole day...


	3. Appreciate me will ya!

From the event that happened yesterday Claire still could not believe such things can happen. She thought of going back to check it up again after she visits town. She never got the chance the other day for too much had happened. Starting with her new routine she watered her crops and learned to collect honey from the tree near the water pond.

When she finished her work for the day she went north, exiting her farm, to Mineral town. The nearest building was a Blacksmith shop Claire came in to check it out, she thought that they can help sharpen up her dull old tools. As she open the door she heard an argument coming from inside, out of Claires curiosity she came in the entrance to see what was going on.

An old man with white hair on his sides and a white fat beard and a boy with a blue cap saying UMA with gold hair and blue eyes was arguing on their work. Claire stood still not knowing what to do until the two had notice her.

"What are you looking at?!", The boy with a blue cap demanded from Claire. This had frightened Claire which the old man had noticed.

"GRAY! Do not say such things to a customer!", The old man said ," Welcome dear customer, sorry for hearing such a ruckus."

"My name is Saibara and this is my grandson, Gray, He is a rookie and is a bit stubborn making it hard for him to learn." Saibara said making it a excuse.

Before Claire could speak up Gray interrupts her in her introduction.

"You say that but I've been working ad I never get appreciated for it!", Gray yelled at his Grandfather.

Saibara could not say much more, he was losing his patience from Gray's anger. Claire knew things would get out of hand soon and quickly took action.

"Well, You could keep practicing I'm sure mr. Saibara would Thank you for it, I for one is also struggling to work on my farm." Claire, who was trembling, Finally said it.

Saibara nod, as he aggreed on what Claire said. After hearing that from Claire, Gray quickly calmed down.

"Thank you for your encouraging words, I will try harder then.", Gray said with determination growing up.

"No problem. Anyway I gotta go I'm still checking out the whole town." Claire said as she leaves.

When Claire left Gray and Saibara stood there for a while, thinking of what the girl said Gray went back to his work and this time filled with determination.

"Oh", Saibara said to break off the long silence. "What?", Gray asked. "We forgot to ask her name?" Saibara said.

Claire continued to venture out the town, she was glad she helped solved the case. She saw the poultry farm just near by and remembered Popuri advertizing to her about it, Claire giggled at the thought. 'I should go check on the poultry farm, at least to greet Popuri.' She thought.

As Claire entered the area, Chickens were flocking everywhere. She sees a familiar Pink haired Girl, Popuri.

"Popuri what's going on?" Claire asked the girl.

"Wahhh! Claire you got to help me, the chickens have gone wild again!" Popuri said, "My brother's going to kill me... AGAIN!", She cried.

'again?' Claire thought, and soon realize that Popuri is awfully bad at taking care of the chickens!

As the two girls try to settle down the chickens a man with long, brown hair with a tie in the end and large framed glasses went out of the store. Popuri flinched hearing the door close, knowing that it was her brother that came out to check the ruckus. The man leaped big and hugged Popuri by the waist making Popuri stumble a bit.

"Popuri are you okay?!", the brother yelled from worry.

"I'm fine, But stop hugging me your killing me, Rick!", Popuri screamed while pushing her brother off with her foot.

"That isn't really killing, Popuri...", Claire said.

"It is when you got a weird brother that does this to you every time the chickens go wild!", She cried from embarrassment. Claire continued laughing. After cleaning the mess Claire continued her visit around the town, she met Lillian in the poultry barn, Barley and May in the Yodel Farm, Doug and Ann in the inn, Manna and Duke in the winery, Anna, Basil and Mary in the library, Jeff, Sasha and Karen at the General Store, Harris, Stu and Ellen in the neighborhood, Elli and Doctor Trent in the Clinic, Carter in the Church with Cliff who visits often and Lastly Zack , who collects my shippings.

It was the end of the day and Claire was ready to go back home, she enjoyed her time with the nice folks in town. Going south to her farm she noticed a door open in one of the buildings near by. As she turns her head she noticed the man with a blue cap come out, It was Gray. He also noticed Claire in the way as he was probably going to go to the inn as what Ann said in there conversation when Claire was in the inn.

"Yo...", Gray greeted Claire.

"Hi, again!", Claire said enthusiasticly. Not knowing what to say Claire thought of leaving first but Gray stops her from moving.

"Ah... I wanted to thank you for the encouragment this morning...", He said awkwardly," I will try hard to make that old geezer appreciate me..."

Claire spark up a smirk in her face after hearing Gray's words. " Good for you, I'll be working hard to so that the farm turns out great!", Claire said with great excitement. "Well I got to go, bye."

"eh? wait, you never introduce yourself."

"Oh really, Well, the name's Claire, nice to meet you!", Claire shouted as she leaves to her Farm leaving Gray.

Dear Diary,

Today, the chickens were wild and I had to help, I met everyone in town and had a great time with them... and I made a new friend name Gray, he seems to want his grandfather's attention, and is hot-tempered but he's a good guy. Everyone was all so nice, it isn't so bad living here even with a deteriorating farm. I hope to stay here.

-Spring 3

On the Harvest Goddess side...

"Claire didn't come back!", The Harvest Goddess was left alone in the waterfall, weeping for Claire did not come back. Claire totally forgot to check the waterfall, she was too overwhelmed with happiness with her new friends in town.


	4. Look at him in the eye, okay?

A week had past since Claire arrived in Mineral town and things have not been going so well, her first set of crops had failed. The only thing that kept Claire thinking positive was the folks kindness, They continued to encourage her with words and advice.

Walking to the mining area and holding a hammer with her right hand, Claire remembered about a cave she saw near the Goddess waterfall and asked around in town. Hearing about the minerals and ores that contain in the cave Claire thought of it to be a good source to earn enough to rebuild the farm. She had reached the mining area and saw an entrance to the cave right beside the goddess waterfall. It was dark and silent as Claire enters, she never really had a fear problem so she went straight in with no worries.

Dark in the inside, with short ceilings in every level and with many rocks that you can stumble upon Claire knew it would be dangerous to go alone but asking some more help from the villagers might bother them she thought, so Claire kept going deeper in the Dark cave collecting ores that could be ship well.

By the tenth floor, Claire felt her fatigue increasing and planned to head back up before something bad happens. Walking towards the stairs Claire heard a banging sound down the eleventh floor and thought of just checking who could it be.

Every step lower Claire could hear the banging noise getting louder as she goes deeper to the eleventh floor, she is a bit frightened but curious at the same time and without thinking her curiosity got to her. Claire had reached to floor and was curious to what or who was making that sound, not being able to see well by the darkness she went closer inch by inch.

As close as Claire could get she accidentally stumble on the various rocks in the mine, losing her balance she fell flat face on the ground which created a large sound as she crashed on the floor. The figure of what Claire can barely see turned around from the direction to where the sound was and walked right to it. Claire saw the figure much more as it got closer and from horror it was ... Gray.

"What are you doing here, Claire?"

*sigh* "Oh... It's just you Gray... Just went mining that's it"

" What about you Gray what are you doing here?"

"I collect ores here for Grandpa and his work."

Claire glinted a smile after hearing his work was for his grandpa. For the pass few days Claire had heard about Gray's work for his grandpa from Ann and though he complained from the most littlest tasks he still did a job well done in the end.

Gray took his hand out to Claire for a helping hand, Claire did not get it in the end but soon found out that she was still on the floor. She giggled it out and took Gray's hand to accept his help. Claire wobbled back up:

"Hey, you've over done yourself... I'll bring you up the mine."

"Nah, It's okay I can go up myself...", But as Claire went up she started getting dizzy, the fall surely had depleted her energy.

Gray came after Claire holding her from the back,

"Claire, I'm bringing you up to the surface."

"Nah, I can go up myself, Gray, plus you got some work to do.", She said dizzily

"I didn't ask and I'm done for the day anyway... Just let me bring you up!", Gray said with growing frustration.

"...", Claire kept quiet and just nod, closing her eyes as they reach up the surface of the mines.

Upon reaching the surface Claire's conciousness faded away as Gray called her name a couple of times till she could no longer hear them.

Facing the white ceiling in the room and slowly turning the view side to side, Claire slowly got up and noticed she was sleeping in a white single bed. With white curtains covering the surroundings and the tiles on the floor all white, Elli came in. Elli was a nurse in the clinic, with short brown hair and clothes of a blue nurse, she came to aid Claire with an angelic smile that can give peace to any sick client.

"How are you doing, miss Claire?",

"Well, I'm fine but how'd I get here?"

"Gray brought you here yesterday, he said you came from the mines."

"yeah...", Claire agreed trying to remember what had happened. Her face turn flush red from embarrassement when she remembered that Gray had to carry her all the way to the clinic, she had mixed emotions of embarrassement and happiness as she stared silently down to the white blanket that warmed her up. Elli could see Claire's burned up face and tilted her head to the left thinking whether Claire was sick or embarrassed, she then giggled.

"You should be more careful next time when you are in the mines, short oxygen and dark places are very dangerous, luckily Gray was there to aid you..."

Claire turned around to the opening of the curtains where the voice came from. A man with black hair that was not combed properly, wore a white doctors attire formally and properly with a stethoscope hanging by his neck, his name was Dr Trent the local doctor in Mineral town.

"Ah, Sorry doc I kinda got carried away.. hehe"

"Well, next time learn about your limitations.", Claire then agreed to Dr Trent and was soon discharge from the clinic.

Claire wasn't so sure on how to face Gray, making him bring her to the clinic made her turn flushed red again just from the thought. She spaced out while walking on the stone streets in town, she kept walking until she bumped into Ann who was outside cleaning the exterior of the inn.

"Ah, sorry Ann I wasn't looking where I was going.", Claire apologized.

"No, I was in the way so I should be sorry."

"Anyway, Claire it's unusual for you to space out, what's wrong?",

"I'm fine, no need to worry...", But Ann new best and dragged Claire to her room in the inn.

"So, what happened?", Ann asked.

"Nothing..." Claire said but was given a suspicious look from Ann who didn't buy it, knowing that Claire's city friend can't listen to her feelings Claire knew that it would not be good to bottle up her emotions and secrets or else she might explode.

"Fine, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone...", Ann simply nod in accepting to keep Claire's secret. Claire started:

She told Ann what had happened yesterday and how she was brought to the clinic by Gray. Claire's face then turned red again from talking about the carrying incident.

"Ah, yeah I heard of that incident, Gray came running yesterday with you in his arms to the clinic right.", Ann said with a smile while Claire continued blushing from what had Ann told her.

"Anyway, when I heard about it I felt weird, I was happy but embarrased at the same time and I can't stop thinking about it... How do I stop thinking about it, Ann?,

Ann took a long pause and thought for a while, until she smiled at Claire," Don't stop thinking of it."

"eh? but I get all frustrated when I think about it!",

"Still it's very important and well it's best you think it over for the day."

Claire went out of the inn after the talk, she was still a bit confuse of what Ann had told her so she headed home. She walked down the stone street to her Farm while playing a game of stepping in on the stones without stepping on the edges. She procceeded to walk down but was soon stopped when she was called out from the direction of the Blacksmith shop, she turned around to see that Gray had called her. Claire frozed and turned blush red at Gray, when he went closer:

"How are you know, Feelig better?", Gray asked but Claire couldn't say a word, remembering what Ann had told her before she left the the inn. 'Still it's very important and well it's best you think it over for the day and look at Gray properly before looking away, okay',

Claire did look straight to Gray, trying to follow Ann's advice, Gray didn't quite understand but simply pressed his hand against Caire's forehead giving Claire the shock.

"You seem unwell I think it's best if you go to the clinic again, I'll take you if you want."

Claire's blush had spreaded to her ears from Gray's kindness and Sharply jumped back while covering her whole face against her two hands;

"I'm f-fine! N-no need to worry, hehe!", Claire panicly said while her two hands still covering her hot red face

"Ah... Are you sure?", Gray said.

"Yes, I-I'm very sure.", Claire said as she ran toward the direction of her farm withouht looking properly. When Claire finally arrived in the farm she stopped and her thoughts screamed in her mind...

'I think I'm having a crush on Gray!'

**okay, so I think I made the story a bit to cliche, sorry... anyway if anyone is reading this well... updates will be getting a bit slow since schools coming, I'm gonna try to update it as fast as I can if you like it... soo see ya**

**Also next chapter is: Mary wants to be Claire's good friend.**


End file.
